forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Paralogue 3: Taylor's Dilemma/Supports
Joos and Daniel C Support *'Joos': Hey Daniel, there you are! I've been looking for you. *'Daniel': Wait, really? *'Joos': Well, of course. I need to talk to you. *'Daniel': Oh no, what is it? *'Joos': Hey, don't be afraid. I'm just doing what we do with all new Shepherds. I'm filling you in on the various schedules and when you'll be doing stuff. Like going out on patrol with Knifez or training. It's no big deal, really. *'Daniel': Oh, whew. I thought I'd done something wrong. *'Joos': That's silly. You haven't been part of us long enough to do something wrong. *'Daniel': But I haven't been a part of you long enough to get a pardon for doing anything wrong either. *'Joos': Ha ha, good point. Don't worry about it, man. Just do your best, okay? *'Daniel': Alright. Florence and Daniel C Support *'Florence': Daniel! *'Daniel': Uh, what? *'Florence': So that's where you disappeared off to! *'Daniel': What? *'Florence': Like, two weeks after we hired all those new guards, you totally went missing and I had no idea where you were! *'Daniel': Oh, right. That was when I left to “join” the Grimleal. Sorry about disappearing like that. *'Florence': You had me worried sick. George told me you were away “doing him a solid” and I thought you got lost or died. *'Daniel': I would have written, but they probably would have intercepted my letter, which would have given me away, which would have gotten me killed. *'Florence': You thought that out pretty extensively, didn't you? *'Daniel': I do that for a lot of things. *'Florence': I see... Green and Chase B Support *'Chase': So what did you want to show me? *'Green': I promised to show you my collection of tamed animals, but I can't exactly do that on the road like this, so I figured I'd start with showing you the one who's with me at all times. *'Chase': Your wyvern? *'Green': Exactly! Here she is! You can pet her. Just be careful. She gets irritated if you pat too hard. *'Chase': She's so awesome. What's her name? *'Green': Eh, not important. *'Chase': So what's the story behind her? *'Green': She was my first ever catch. Well, sort of. You don't really catch wyverns. You build trust with wyverns. She only comes with me because she likes me. *'Chase': Wow...I wish I could make a wyvern friend. *'Green': You can if you want. She is right there, after all. And she seems to like you. *'Chase': Oh, you're right! Man, I want to make all the wyvern friends! *'Green': Ha ha, I feel the same way. Bella and Florence B Support *'Bella': My words still stand. No practice fighting. *'Florence': Well don’t you just seem thrilled to see me? *'Bella': I can’t say I actually am thrilled. You did hit on me last time, even if I’m sure it was accidental. *'Florence': It was, trust me. I had one thing in mind but another thing came out completely. *'Bella': Happens to the best of us. *'Florence': Does it now? *'Bella': Of course. Do you know how many times people overhear me talking about wanting to ride my mount and assume other things? *'Florence': ….. *'Bella': Like you just did right now, I’m assuming? *'Florence': No, I followed what you said. I was trying to come up with a guess for how many times that’s happened. *'Bella': I guess I assumed wrong. No matter. At least my assumption about you not meaning your coming on to me was true. *'Florence': Sure was. Even though I was trying to offer to spend time with you then. *'Bella': I got that part. Came off a bit heavy, but I got it. *'Florence': Heh, yeah, sorry. *'Bella': So…wait. Why are you smiling like that? *'Florence': I was just thinking, maybe we should have more conversations like this. Where we’re both not hitting on each other and actually being friendly. *'Bella': Yes, that would be a good plan. *'Florence': We could be those allies I was saying we should be! *'Bella': You said it seductively again. *'Florence': I did? *'Bella': Nope. Just seeing if you meant it. I think I’d like to talk to you more if you’re not going to hit on me. Kjeld and Signele A Support *'Kjeld': Signele, I need to talk to you. *'Signele': Oh, it's you. What do you want, man-spawn? *'Kjeld': I want to apologize. There was a misunderstanding and I'd like to clear it up. I'd hate for you to dislike me without knowing why I am the way I am. Does that make sense? *'Signele': I guess. *'Kjeld': So may I try to rectify the situation? *'Signele': You have one shot. *'Kjeld:' Okay. It is true that killing Esh-Ban is my job and I need to see it through, but there's more to it than just that. When I was younger, a bandit broke into my house late one night and...I had to watch my family die. How did I survive? I have no idea myself. Anyway, the bandit never did face the justice he deserved to face. I became an executioner because I couldn't bare to watch that happen to anyone else. I'm sorry I offended you, but part of the reason I'm doing this is so you can reach closure. *'Signele': I see. Heh, seems this group is just a mess of tragic back-stories. I'm sorry Kjeld. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I didn't think you were doing it partially for me. ...But wait, why would you do that for me if you'd never met me before he escaped? *'Kjeld': You don't have to know someone to do something for them. Somewhere out there, there's a child who would lose his whole world if Esh-Ban was left to his own devices. If you ever met him, you'd be able to say that we were doing this for him because we technically are. What with saving the world and all. *'Signele': I see. I didn't think any humans had it in them to be so compassionate. *'Kjeld': It's in a lot more of us than you think. You just have to look in the right places. *'Signele': You know what? You're alright, Kjeld. *'Kjeld': Well then, it looks like I made good on our deal after all. *'Signele': What? *'Kjeld': I made a friend just now, didn't I? *'Signele': Ha ha! Very clever! Way to go! Josh and Bella A Support *'Josh': Should I be concerned why you are approaching me in such a manner? *'Bella': Not in the slightest. Come with me, though. *'Josh': With you? I feel slightly worried about that proposition. *'Bella': Trust me, this isn’t anything bad. I just want to show you something. *'Josh': After my performance in the last battle, I have a feeling that what you want to show me might just be the pointed end of a lance. … *'Bella': And here we are! *'Josh': This is…your pegasus, correct? *'Bella': My trusted mount, yes. She and I are a team, one that fights together until the bitter end. In battle, if she falls, I’m out too. *'Josh': I do know a fair amount about battle strategy, but thank you for the refresher. *'Bella': If you know so much about strategy, you’d know why I brought you out here. *'Josh': To learn how to ride a pegasus? While the idea of being able to use tomes from above sounds like it would be a more effective way to battle, I am unsure of how well I would be able to master both a mount and casting spells. *'Bella': Well it’s a good thing you’re not here to ride her then. *'Josh': If not that, then what? *'Bella': Pet her! *'Josh': Will she bite? *'Bella': Not if you touch her gently. She and I have so much to thank you for after you learned how to correctly fight alongside us. *'Josh': Oh, er, well, you are very much welcome, both of you. *'Bella': If it wasn’t for you taking care of enemies from afar, they’d be able to take her, and myself, down with ease. Having a mount is a challenge if you’re fighting alone, but when you have someone like you around…well, it’s easier. *'Josh': I just do what I am told. Maybe next you should thank our tactician for telling me to fight next to you. *'Bella': …Right. Maybe I should. Joos and Signele S Support *'Signele': Joos, what's wrong? *'Joos': You just walked into the room with me. What makes you think something's wrong? *'Signele': Huge bunny ears. I can hear things others can't. I've honestly lost count of how many times I've been over this with people. *'Joos': Ha ha, sorry. *'Signele': So what's the problem? Your heart-rate skyrocketed the second you saw me walk into the room. *'Joos': (You sure do make this hard to make a surprise...) *'Signele': Make what a surprise? *'Joos': Oh, uh, nothing! *'Signele': Something's jingling in your pocket that wasn't there the last time we spoke. *'Joos': Augh! You're not making this any easier! *'Signele': Making what any easier? *'Joos': Stop playing dumb! Stop harassing me! QUESTION LIMIT REACHED. *'Signele': I have to say, it's pretty funny to see you flustered. It's adorable. *'Joos': ...You really think so? *'Signele': Yeah! You sure are cute for a human who's taken lives. *'Joos': And you're cute for a Taguel who's also taken lives. *'Signele': Point taken. Now on with it. What's got you all jittery? You know it's bad when a rabbit says you're jittery. *'Joos': Right, well I guess there's no putting this off for later. I, uh, have something I want to give you. *'Signele': Is it that jingly thing in your pocket? *'Joos': ...Yes. *'Signele': I love jingly things! *'Joos': Here. *'Signele': A ring! Why a ring? *'Joos': I assume you've been here long enough to know what exactly that ring is used for. *'Signele': ...Right. Is this what I think it is? *'Joos': If you think I'm proposing, then you're absolutely right. *'Signele': Wait, really?! You would marry a Taguel like me? *'Joos': Of course I would! *'Signele': But I trapped you, and yelled at you, and probably threatened you at one point. *'Joos': Yes, but you also cried with me, bled with me, and fought with me. The experiences we've shared that ended in smiles outweigh the handful of incidents that ended in malcontent. I figured that a whole life spent with you by my side is more important to me than a few petty squabbles. So what do you say? *'Signele': I say this ring has carrots on it. *'Joos': ...Yes. I figured you would appreciate it. *'Signele': And I do! A thousand times yes! Let's get married right away! *'Joos': The second this damned war ends, so it will be, my love. *'Signele': Yay! Category:Supports